Caramelo Masticable
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Kanon tiene que recoger a Athena en el aeropuerto y mientras la espera se convierte en una nueva victima de los caramelos masticables, que de masticables no tienen nada, y conoce a un par de personas que le quitaran el sueño.


**Caramelo masticable**

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Kurumada. Danna es mía.

* * *

Las luces del aeropuerto de Atenas aún estaban a una considerable distancia.

El viento frío del invierno se abrió paso a través del abrigo que le robó a Saga y le heló los huesos. Ajustándolo más a su cuerpo maldijo otra vez su suerte y el que los demás salieran corriendo cuando Shion les dijo que alquién tenia que recoger a Athena en el aeropuerto y lo dejarán a él solo.

_«Ya me las pagaran esos cuando vuelva. Ellos calentitos en el Santuario y yo acá medio congelado. Y ¿por qué no podian venir los de bronce? ellos siempre están pegados a Athena»_

El aeropuerto estaba más cerca. Podía oír el bullicioso coro de voces sin sentido.

Otra ráfaga de viento helado abrió su abrigo. Pensó que de seguro en Siberia haría menos frío.

_«Camus de seguro toleraba mejor este frío. Ni abrigo necesitaría»_

Le dio la bienvenida al ansiado calor segundos después de cruzar las puertas. Se frotó las manos intentando descongelarse los dedos y buscó con la vista la puerta por la que los pasajeros del vuelo de Japón con destino a Atenas debían aparecer.

Localizó la puerta al otro lado del lugar y por millonésima vez desde que dejó el Santuario maldijo su suerte. Se abrió paso entre la marea de gente que parecía ir en dirección contraria, intentando alejarlo de su destino.

Un par de chicas pasaron a su lado y una de ellas le guiño el ojo. Él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y siguió su camino. A sus espaldas oía las risas de las muchachas.

El vuelo se había retrasado.

_«Menuda suerte la mía»_

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y buscó con la mirada un lugar para sentarse a esperar.

Mientras avanzaba hacia las filas de sillas plásticas, revolvió los bolsillos del abrigo. Sus dedos localizaron algo pequeño, envuelto en plástico.

Se sentó en una silla y extrajo el objeto encontrado. Era un caramelo masticable.

El envoltorio rosado con el dibujo de las cerezas no le llamó la atención. No era fanático de los caramelos en particular, menos los de ese gusto.

Mientras su mente divagaba sobre cómo podría haber llegado allí, sus dedos desenvolvieron el dulce y lo guiaron a su boca.

¡Ay, el dolor! ¡Ni el ataque de los espectros de Hades podía ser tan doloroso!

Llevó la mano a su mejilla izquierda. El dolor se extendía por ese lado de su cara y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. ¿Desde cuando tenia Saga ese caramelo en el bolsillo?

El niño sentado frente a él lo miraba con una expresión de dolor. Sin duda sintiendo compasión por la nueva víctima de los caramelos engañosamente inofensivos.

Una voz femenina anunció la llegada del vuelo desde Japón.

Tragó el caramelo sin atreverse a masticarlo de nuevo y le dirigió una sonrisa al niño, agradecido por la muestra de empatía.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para esperar la llegada de su Diosa.

No la abría reconocido de no ser porque el cosmos de la muchacha resonaba en su interior, brindándole calidez.

Iba vestida con un saco largo azul y se podía ver que estaba usando jeans y botas. Venia conversando con una chica que no parecía mayor que ella, con el cabello negro más largo por delante y ojos marrones.

_«¿Desde cuándo Athena usa esas ropas?»_

Tantsumi venia unos pasos más atrás cargando las maletas. Nada raro en esa imagen.

Lo raro era que al lado de Tatsumi venia Sorrento, también cargando maletas. Y que unos pasos detrás de ellos venían Julián Solo y un niño de no más de diez años con el mismo cabello negro que la joven que acompañaba a Athena.

Volvió la vista a las chicas. Athena lo saludó con la mano y se acercó a él. Seguida de la muchacha.

Sintió una fluctuación de cosmos de parte de la chica y Athena la miró un segundo antes de esconder una pequeña risilla.

-Ella es…

-Danna no quiero estar con estos tontos. ¡Quiero ir a casa!- se escuchó la voz del niño que ahora estaba parado al lado de la chica y lo miraba de arriba abajo con un aire de superioridad.

La imagen del niño lo asustó por un momento. Era un vivo reflejo de Saga y él cuando eran niños. La única diferencia era el cabello negro y los ojos marrones ligeramente rojizos.

-Mañana por la mañana Señor. Saori fue muy amable al permitirnos pasar la noche en su Santuario.

-¡Pero no me quiero quedar allí! Por si no lo has notado Athena y yo somos **e-ne-mi-gos**\- se cruzó de brazos y frunció en entrecejo.

-¡Deje de actuar como un niño y actúe como el dios de miles de años que es!- fue la respuesta de la muchacha. A lo que el niño se escondió detrás de Poseidón. -Danna- se presentó estirando la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar el niño volvió a interrumpir.

-¡No confraternices con el enemigo!- la chica sólo rodó los ojos y él tomo su mano.

-Kanon.

-La limusina espera- Tatsumi cargaba como podía con las maletas y todos avanzaron hacia la salida.

* * *

Una vez llegados al Santuario, subió hasta el tercer templo e, ignorando a su hermano, se encerró en su habitación.

Vaya noche había pasado.

Se había congelado. Había sido atacado por un caramelo masticable –que de masticable no tenía nada y seguro era pariente de una roca- y había conocido, no sólo a la encarnación de Ares –un mocoso insoportable, que guardaba un parecido físico increíble con él y su hermano- sino también a la chica de cabellos negros –una de sus sirvientes al parecer-.

La imagen de la chica se abrió paso en su mente y Kanon se preguntó si, al igual que el caramelo masticable, la aparente inofensiva chica sería mucho más peligrosa.

* * *

_Al que le interese la historia nació porque yo también fui atacada por un caramelo masticable que encontré en el bolsillo de mi campera cuando esperaba el micro._


End file.
